Under the Ladder
by Zivandre
Summary: TGS Superstitious Challenge- Draco Malfoy falls into a Quidditch accident. Short One-shot, Complete! AU-No Voldemort, EWE. (Epilogue? What Epilogue?)


_**AN: This is a one-shot written for The Golden Snitch, Superstitous Nonsense Challenge. The Prompt I chose is-**_ _ **Walking under a ladder: Dating back to Medieval times, the original 'ladders' were gallows where people were hanged. It was therefore believed that walking underneath the gallows (and thus later ladders) that it would bring about a person's own hanging. Write about an accident occurring at Quidditch. ILVERMORNY. Where Ilvermorny is based in my country of origin, America, I will receive 5 bonus points. MY school and house are, Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

 _ **This is AU, meaning no Voldemort, and EWE. (Epilogue? What Epilogue.)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy laid in bed enjoying a few more minutes of his comfortable king-sized bed. Today, was the kick-off game of the season on his new team, and he was excited to finally be playing in the big leagues. He played in the reserve teams for the past 7 years, building up his career, and at the end of last season, a scout from Falmouth Falcon's approached him for a Chaser position. Gladly accepting the new title and position, he was very quickly incorporated into the team, and go along splendidly with the other players.

Surprisingly, Harry Potter was the team's seeker, and they striked up a friendship that was rocky at first. But, with both players putting the past behind them for the sake of their team and career, they left their schoolyard quarrels at school where they belonged, and become good friends in the most afterwards.

Finally getting up for the day, Draco showered and changed into some comfortable clothes while he ate breakfast and read The Daily Prophet, which contained a team mashup in the sports section. Reading what was said of him by the editor, he smirked at how he was named the "Newest Bachelor Player." After finishing his breakfast, he left his flat in Diagon Alley and went to prepare for the game that was due to start in a few hours.

* * *

Catching the Quaffle from the pass made by Angela Johnson, Draco swerved the opposing teams Chaser for the Caerphilly Catapults. Whooshing through all of the players in the area, Draco went to throw the ball through the hoop, successfully landing their fourth point in the game.

The score was now 40-20, and Draco was getting ahead of himself. He had had a few words of 'wisdom' with one of the opposing Beater, telling him where that Beater bat should really go. Causing Draco to be showered in adrenaline. The game went on for a while longer, with Draco's team making the score 120-40, and Draco ws loving what looked to be the first win of the season.

What he didn't notice when he was rushing forward with the Quaffle again, was the previous beater taking a swing with Beater and bat, right to his face. Blacking out immediately, all Draco felt around him was pitch black, and the sensation of falling rapidly.

* * *

Harry was flying above the game, keeping an eye on the ever-evasive snitch when he heard the crowd's shout in a mix of screams, boo's, and cheer's. Looking for the ruckus, he saw the bloody and limp form of Draco Malfoy free-falling to the ground in an abnormal speed. Noticing that none of the players or referee were heading to help catch him, Harry's seeker senses kicked and he rushed to catch his falling friend.

Getting there in the Knick of time, Harry roughly caught Draco and slowly brought him the rest of the way down to the ground. At that moment, it seemed almost everyone shook themselves off the shock and the stand-by healer, rushed forward to check over Draco's injuries.

In what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only around thirty minutes, the healer stated it was safe to transport him to St. Mungo's to receive a more stable treatment. Aiding with getting his friend through by the nearby office's Floo, Draco was settled into the sport's injuries ward.

After a few different Healer's checked Draco over, they required a specialist to be brought in to check over and make sure Draco did not receive any brain injuries. Bringing in the Healer on call, who turned out to be Hermione Granger, his longtime best friend, and Draco's newest girlfriend, she let herself have a few minutes to realize it was Draco in the bed, before she slipped her Professional mask back on and set to work on determining Draco's injuries.

Hermione waved a few diagnostic spells over Draco's unconscious body, focusing on his bandaged head, and released a sigh of relief. She informed Harry that he wouldn't have any long-lasting effects, other than varying degrees of headaches from time to time, and a higher sensitivity to light for a few weeks, before scribbling her diagnosis down to receive a stock of replenishing and restorative potions.

Leaving Harry in the room with Draco, Hermione went to finish up her duties for the day, before coming back in and relieving Harry of his 'post-watch' letting Harry regale to her about the Quidditch match and what he saw. Before Harry got to leave though, he heard a heartfelt sob escape the Witch he previously hugged goodbye.

Unable to leave her crying, Harry turned back around to go comfort his best-friend. Settling in the chair beside her, after pushing it right beside hers, he leant over and gave her a fierce hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Before Hermione could properly speak, he heard a grunting noise from the bed, and angled his head to see Draco trying to open his eyes and gain his bearings. Nudging Hermione in the side, she turned and attacked Draco with feverish kisses and a tight hug, before sitting back and crying some more.

* * *

When Draco got all of his sense back, and got used to the overwhelming scent of antiseptic that was attacking his nose. Turning to see his witch crying over him on Harry sent a pang of hurt to his chest. He promised her not to get hurt, and here he was, under her care in hospital.

Shoving the blankets back, he reached an arm out to her, and tugged her onto the mattress with him. Temporarily forgetting Harry was there, he proceeded to whisper sweet promises that he was fine in her ear, letting her calm her sobs. Once she wiped her eyes with a tissue from the nightstand, he leaned down and kissed his witch sweetly. With his dominating side quelled down, he made sure Hermione was fine before asking exactly what happened to him.

It was at that moment that they realized Harry must have slipped from the room, leaving the loving couple to themselves.

* * *

In the end, Draco ended up leaving the Quidditch League, not willing to let Hermione cry over him like that again. Draco soon settled working as a Potions Apprentice, going on to become Hogwarts's next Potions Professor, after him and Hermione got married that summer. It was then that Hermione also took over as the school Matron, relieving Madam Pomphrey of her duties.


End file.
